Interruption
by whitereflections12
Summary: Carlisle's been busy all week, bringing his hospital work home with him. When Esme has had enough, she'll take matters into her own hands...


012. Lust

Oh yeah, this one's gonna be fun. ;)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Esme**

Annoyed, I growled before tossing the pencil across the room. Apparently, with a little too much force. It stuck in the baseboard, and I crossed quickly to pull it out. I'd have to fix that very soon. As often as I told the children to be careful with the house, they'd never let me hear the end of it if they saw this.

I sighed, sat down on the edge of our bed. This latest house design I was working on just wasn't coming together right. The land he had scoped out for me was in New Hampshire, on the edge of a lake. Very nice property, very secluded. I wanted a deck around the second floor, but something about it just wasn't looking quite right, and I couldn't decide exactly where I wanted everyone's rooms to go. Edward and Bella would be happy with anywhere, but Rose would complain if she didn't have a good view, and Alice needed room for her closet. It wasn't usually this hard to plan out, but I couldn't help it, my mind wasn't really on my work.

Carlisle was helping the head of oncology get a clinical trial started at work, and the paperwork didn't end when he came home. He had spent his every minute in his office for the past week, and though I knew this couldn't last long, I was more than tired of it.

It was strange, really, the differences in the ways immortals perceived time. In one respect, a week was hardly comparable to a second in the life of a human. On the other, our bonds were so much stronger, another level of intensity entirely.

I could not remember the last time I had gone this long without him, and I was almost ready to stop caring how many lives this would save. Well, not really but…he didn't have to do it _all_ at once. I mean, a break wouldn't kill him. If there was a problem with Carlisle at all, it was this aspect. His tendency to pour 100 of himself into any task he was given. Not a _problem_ per se, but frustrating when that task took him away from me. I needed him like a drug, and I was getting desperate.

I sighed again, rolled up the blueprint. I wouldn't get any more work done today; I was far too distracted. I mean, _really_…five days? He had to be almost done, didn't he? There couldn't be much left to do, could there?

There was a light knock on the door then, and I looked up. "Yes, come in."

Alice bounded in, something tucked under her arm. "You're lucky it was Emmett's week and he likes putting off the laundry."

I cocked my head at her curiously and she shook the fabric out, laid it on the bed. One of Carlisle's shirts, black. I had always really liked that one; he looked so good in it… I shook my head, clearing it. "What-"

She grinned widely, shrugging. "I only saw that you could use it, I stopped before I could look too closely at the why. Although…" She eyed it critically for a moment, then nodded. "For anything else, I'd stay with the black. All black always looks good."

It hadn't taken me long to catch on, and in the absence of being able to blush, my eyes had closed. "I…thank you, Alice."

"No problem." I could hear her almost skipping toward the door before she stopped on the threshold, grabbing onto the doorframe. "Me and Jazz are going hunting, and Edward and Bella took Nessie over to Charlie's. Rose and Em are watching TV, but I think they'll go with us if we ask." Another pause, then. "Yes, they will. Bye!"

I sank back on the bed, still not looking. There was something unsettling about how she always knew these things, especially since I hadn't consciously realized a decision had been made. I realized now, though, that it had. There were certainly ways I could get his attention, but it would have taken me longer to come up with something this good on my own. I knew from experience that he definitely loved seeing me in his clothes, but I was used to being seductive only when I already had him _here_, in our room. I didn't have hardly any practice in actually going and pulling him away from his work. In fact, no real practice…the times I had drawn him away from any sort of project had been almost purely by accident.

"We're leaving!" Alice, at the front door. I heard four sets of footsteps dash out and across the porch, Emmett laughing. For that, he'd be in trouble later. Well. I would at least make him _think_ he was.

Quickly, before I could change my mind, I stripped completely, reached for his shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up quickly. Instantly, I felt less nervous. This felt warm and comfortable, like him. I nuzzled against the collar for a moment, breathing in the scent that lingered on the fabric. My Carlisle.

I turned to my dresser and pulled open the top drawer, biting my lip. Well, she had said to stay with the black. I pulled out the first black pair of underwear I could reach, pulled them on quickly. I cast a brief glance in the mirror before dashing over to the door, taking a deep breath as my hand fell to the handle. Alright. I could do this.

Actually standing at the door to his office, though, I almost stopped breathing. Before I could let that get the better of me, I pushed the door open, slipped inside. Oh, good. He wasn't looking at the door, that made this easier. His chair was turned around backwards, facing the bookshelf. "Esme?"

"Hey. Busy?" I crossed the room swiftly while I was talking, coming up behind his chair.

"A little. But I-" His reaction certainly wasn't disappointing. He had turned around while he was talking, and actually seeing me, his eyes had first widened about two inches then turned a very beautiful shade of burnt gold. That gave me all the confidence I needed.

"Well, I understand if you're busy." I smiled, mock innocence. "I'll see you later tonight?" I had, honestly, not even moved a millimeter backwards before he caught me, tossing the book he had been holding onto the desk and pulling me forward to straddle his lap, his hands tight on my waist.

"Esme…" His breath came rapid, eyes sharp and hungry as they ran up and down my body repeatedly.

I couldn't help grinning wider, leaning forward to nuzzle against his jaw, my lips brushing his ear. "I needed you."

He groaned and pressed me closer into his lap, an action which drew a whimper from my own lips. He was already hard against me, and from this position I could feel it so acutely. I should have known, of course, that he would be as desperate as I was. I nipped lightly at his neck, shivering when I felt him twitch between my legs. His grip shifted, his hands running up my sides. "You know, that was almost cruel." His voice was soft but strained, intense. "You could have warned me. Seeing you, wearing this…" His voice trailed into a growl, his hands tightening in the fabric.

My hands slid down to wrap around his wrists and I shook my head, heading off what I knew he was planning. "Uh-uh. I love this one. You look too good in it, that's why I've never let Alice get rid of it. I'm not about to let you hurt it."

He chuckled, pulled me closer to suck on the skin just above the top button. "I can assure you…" Carefully, he flicked the first button open. "It looks much…" The second. "Much better on you." he drew back a little to look at me again, his eyes beautifully dark, his voice husky with desire. "Ah, Esme…there are no words to tell you how it feels, seeing you like this. How much I want you."

I took his face in my hands, brought my lips down to his for a kiss that began slow but became almost instantly heated, his hands sliding back to cup me from behind, rocking our hips together in a steady rhythm. We were moaning almost constantly into each other's mouths, the soft vibration humming in my throat. It was incredible, beyond incredible, but I had other plans. It was hard to pull away from his lips, even harder when he whispered a soft 'no' in protest, but I covered his mouth with my fingers, kissed a trail along his neck and down to his chest, working his buttons open and shirt off quickly. I slid from his lap, smiling at the way he hissed when I did, the way his hands clutched at me, desperate to keep me close. Well, I felt the same way. I settled down on the floor, still entertwined with him as close as possible, lips hovering just over his zipper. It had been too many days we had been apart, too long, and I wanted to hear him, to see his head fall back in pleasure, neck arching just like it always did when I did this to him.

His breath grew heavier, more erractic as he looked down at me, one already unsteady hand coming to tangle in my hair. I made quick work of his remaining clothing, pulling everything down and off to reveal him completely to me. I nuzzled against his thigh, left a very possessive kiss on his hipbone, smiling when I felt him stir impatiently. Carlisle would never try to guide me anywhere, but he would beg if I teased him enough. Not today, though. Today, I was far too eager, my desire for him too fierce.

I took him in quickly, relishing the way he cried out when I did, his hips bucking forward. I hummed in pleasure at the sound, an action that drew another equally intriguing noise, this one closer to a whimper, his fingers tightening their hold. I pulled back, lightened the pressure a little.

"Esme…" It was a desperate groan, so full of pleasure that every inch of me could feel the shock. I had heard him say my name that way a thousand times, and the effect never lessened, not in the slightest.

I looked up, met his eyes. The power, the depth of love in that one look was almost enough on its own, and though I knew he was so very close and would take no time at all to recover, my need to be one with him was too great for any more patience. I stood in one smooth move, sliding my underwear to the floor and swiftly finishing the rest of the buttons before shrugging the shirt back onto his desk and taking my place once more on his lap. Our bodies came together perfectly with no guidance, two halves of a whole. I shuddered at the familiar feeling, realizing truly how much I had missed it.

We began to move together, my head falling back to give him the access he needed to suck on the skin at my neck, his hands holding my hips steadying, fingers squeezing gently with each thrust. I could feel him whispering my name against my skin, intermixed with soft murmurs of his love for me. I said his name as if it were the center of all existence. For me, it always had been.

Simply having him inside me again had almost been enough on its own, and I found release quickly, shaking in his arms as he held me tight, moving faster, more erratically. I stroked his chest, nuzzled against his ear. I pulled the lobe between my lips then released it, still panting slightly He gasped at the feel of air on damp skin, and I nuzzled closer. "Now, Carlisle. I want to watch you."

His body jerked, a soft cry escaping him as he came, his hands massaging my hips convulsively. He never looked more beautiful than he did at times like now, in those brief seconds when he flickered through that incomparable high before coming down, dazed, spent, his soft blonde hair falling over those deep eyes filled with more awe and love than I deserved. It took him only a moment to recover, and then he was taking my face in his strong hands and kissing me, slow and tender. When he pulled away his forehead rested against mine, our eyes drifting shut. There was no need to speak, no need to tell him how wonderful this had felt. He already knew. "I wasn't…I'm sorry. I let my responsibilities run away with me. Believe that I have missed you terribly."

I smiled gently, snuggled closer into his arms. "After that, how could I doubt you? How could I ever doubt you at all? I knew you just needed...something. A reminder, an interruption." I sighed, my happiness falling a little as I realized that was all this was supposed to be, an interruption. He really did have work to do, and I really should leave him to it. But that was very hard, when all I wanted was to remain connected to him, to at the very least remain close enough to touch.

He kissed the corner of my lips, nuzzling against me. "What's wrong, Esme?"

"I should leave you to your work."

He growled, tightened his hold and bent his head to nip lightly at the skin on my shoulder, soothing it immediately with his tongue. "Work? No. You're staying right here. I'm not finished with you yet."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yes, that was fun.


End file.
